Segunda Oportunidad
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: /One-Shot/Miraba por la ventana el atardecer con tristesa, se supone que este debia ser el mejor dia de mi vida, pero desde que te fuiste me di cuenta de una cosa... aveces los sueños se vuelven pesadillas, solo pido una segunda oportunidad SxS


**Hola, Holas~**

**Es la primera historia de este gran anime que escribo! Wiii Además de ser el One-Shot más largo que alguna vez he escrito xD no acostumbro a hacerlos largos, aunque me gustaría jeje pero mi mente no da para tanto -?- bueno… nos leemos al final ;D**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece ^^pertenece a su creador (Inner: daa obvio que pertenece a su creador, de quien más seria) Mmm ignórenla, siempre anda con sus comentarios sarcásticos =P pero en fin, yo solo soy dueña de esta humilde historia que hice sin fines de lucro ;D solo para divertirme con sus personajes xD**

**Sin mas que decir…**

**Lean!**

**No mueran xD**

**~Segunda Oportunidad~**

**One-Shot**

Después de tres años desde la última batalla, mi "_sueño"_ de casarme con él está por cumplirse hoy. No sé en qué momento de mi corta vida empecé a quererte tanto o más de que lo quise a él. Este amor que siento por ti, es demasiado grande, tal vez hasta más grande que este universo.

Desde que te conocí, sentí como cada vez que nos mirábamos nos envolvamos en nuestro propio mundo. No sabía que era… o más bien no quería saber. Tenía miedo de que l sentía fuera lo mismo que en ese momento sentía por mi "_gran_" amor, no quería aceptar que quería a otra personas que no era él. Ya que yo creí amarlo a él y solo a el por nuestra gran historia.

En el momento en el que me pediste reemplazarlo, sentí que la alegría volvía a mí, mi corazón en ese momento volvió a latir aun después de tanto tiempo en el que creí que ya no lo volvería a hacer de nuevo. Mi alma me decía que te dijera que sí, pero mi mente no me dejaba, tenía demasiados recuerdos de esa niña de pelo rosa y del futuro que me aguardaba. Aun así quería escapar, sentir que podía liberarme de todas las obligaciones que recaían sobre mí por el simple hecho de ser una princesa. Quería cambiar mi futuro, crearlo yo mima y no sentirme presionada a que todo tenía que pasar tal y como lo vi, quería que fuera algo que sintiera que fuera espontaneo, inesperado, que fuera mi futuro, no el de muchas personas que me obligaban a seguir lo "_correcto"_.

Mi mente seguía en una fuerte discusión interna sobre si aceptarlo o no. Quería decir si, por favor sácame de mis obligaciones guíame, pero mi cuerpo me traiciono y me quede callada. _Ohhh_ cuanto lamento no haberte respondido en ese momento. Si te hubiera dicho que si ahora todo sería diferente y no estuviera a punto de arruinar mi vida _para siempre._ Aun no sé cómo fui tan boba como para dejarte ese día. Mi corazón se estaba volviendo pedazos muy pequeños, tanto que nadie sería capaz de pegarlos de nuevo.

Desde el día en la azotea en que vi irte, note que era buena actriz ya que desde ese preciso momento empecé a ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos y les hacía creer que todavía seguía tan o más enamorada de él. Todo el mundo se lo creyó, excepto Mina, mi única y verdadera amiga, mi casi hermana, la única que en todo este tiempo supo mis sentimientos hacia ti y que me apoyo en todo. Ella trato de hacerme entrar en razón cuando él me pidió matrimonio para que la boda se llevara a cabo. No le preste atención a mi amiga y acepte "_gustosa"_. De todos no fui capaz de negarme, el tenia un acara de esperanzado y alegría, yo no quería arruinar su fantasía. Después de todo yo estaba muerta… _muerta en vida._

-Serena! ya te pusiste el vestido?-pregunto Rei mientras tocaba la puerta

-No, ya va no me demoro-dije con mucho ánimos, pero falsos totalmente

Mire el vestido blanco que yacía colgado en la puerta de mi armario, junto a él estaban unos zapatos de tacón transparentes y un velo

-Hay Serena tonta, no te demores! Estas a menos de una hora de cumplir tu sueño!-dijo Rei

-"mi sueño… es este verdad? Porque no debería estar feliz?"-me cuestione a mi misma

-Serena puedo pasar-dijo Mina mientras abría la puerta ligeramente mientras asomaba la cabeza

-Si Mina, pasa, de todos modos ibas a pasar-respondí sin muchos ánimos, con ella no tenia que fingir estar "extremadamente" feliz por mi boda, ella sabía mis sentimientos por ti… Seiya

-Serena por favor hazme caso, no arruines tu vida, tu ya no amas a Darién y eso lo sabes-hiso una pausa- por favor…-

Sentí que me miraba pero no le preste atención y seguí mirando por la ventana por la cual se veía una hermosa luna, el problema es que estaba tapada por las nubes y casi no se veía su resplandor, eso mismo había pasado los últimos días, tal vez la luna quisiera mostrarme algo…

-_Yo soy tu…-_

Mire para todos lados tratando de encontrar el propietario de aquella voz fantasmal, mas solo estaba Mina con cara de no entender nada. Bueno, era razonable si encuentras a una persona moviendo la cabeza para todos lados sin razón aparente.

-Sere, ocurre algo?- pregunto dulcemente, hace mucho rato que alguien no me decían Sere, debo admitir que sentí melancolía

-Sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- eso lo dije mas para mí que para ella ya que trataba era de convencerme a mí de que lo que decía era cierto

-Tú sabes que no-dijo con decisión

Mire por el reflejo de la ventana que ella estaba con una mano posada en su cadera y me miraba suplicante pero a la vez decidida. Tenía el pelo suelto como siempre pero sin su característico listón rojo, me daba gracia que aun seguíamos siendo internamente unas niñas pequeñas e infantiles. En vez del listón traía una flor azul, que le combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Porque…-mi voz se quebraba- siempre sabes qué me pasa?

Vi que ablando su imagen y ahora me miraba con dulzura. Típico de ella.

Lentamente se acerco a mí y se puso a mi lado de la ventana.

-Porque… somos casi hermanas, recuerda que Venus y la luna están vinculados, somos casi hermanas-hiso una pausa como ordenando lo que iba a decir- mira- en un rápido movimiento me quito mi característico peinado de chonguitos, haciendo que mi pelo callera en cascada por mi espalda

Mire nuestros reflejos en la ventana.

Eramos _idénticas._

-las hermanas tienen intuición también y nunca te abandonan -sonrió- siempre juntas

Sonreí como pude.

-Siempre juntas… no, onne-chan **(*1)-**

Se hiso un silencio, pero no era incomodo, al cambio… me agradaba.

-Bien vamos a prepararte-dijo con muy pocos ánimos

-Si…

Sonreí y me fui a sentar en la silla que ella me indicaba para hacerme el peinado.

Había pasado ya media hora y Mina todavía no me dejaba mirarme en el espejo. Sabía que me iba a ver diferente a como me veía generalmente, puesto que Mina se negó a hacerme mis chonguitos con la excusa de que "_Tienes que estar diferente_". Valla escusa la que se había gastado.

-Mina ya puede mirarme en un espejo?-dije suplicante, esta harta de no poder ver que me estaba haciendo

-Espera…-bufe molesta-Ya!

Le dio la vuelta a la silla y pude verme al espejo.

Era simplemente increíble. No parecía que fuera yo!

Tenía un maquillaje natural pero que resaltaba mis ojos azules. Mi pelo estaba suelto y grandes ondas, gran parte estaba recogida arriba en rulos prensados por unas azucenas y pequeños diamantes y mi flequillo estaba totalmente liso y caía libremente.

-Ven, ponte el vestido-

Me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba el vestido.

Pronto ya lo tenía puesto. El vestido era strapple, entallado hasta la cintura y después era pomposo, sencillo pero hermoso. Para mi boda no quería estar vestida con algo demasiado llamativo e incomodo. Realmente ese no era mi tipo de vestir. Pero el tipo de vestido que llevaba puesto sí, porque de cierta forma se parecía a mí.

-Es… increíble-dije

Deje de mirarme en el espejo y me senté para posteriormente Mina ayudarme a ponerme los tacones de diamante.

Me daba gracia que fueran de diamante porque recuerdo que una vez por unos zapatos de diamante me quisieron atacar porque creyeron que yo era la que tenia uno de los talismanes al tener un alma tan pura, ya que al sacármela brillo mucho, pero estaban equivocados. Las que tenían los talismanes eran Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

Ahhh viejos tiempos, cuando creí amar de verdad a Darien, era un adolecente enamorada de su príncipe azul, momento en que no conocía a Seiya, en el que todavía no había experimento el verdadero sentimiento de amor, aunque creía que sí. Que equivocada estaba. No se le puede llamar amor a dos personas unidas por un amor del pasado, algo que solo les une eso, que creen tener el mismo sentimiento que antes, pero lo único que sienten, es que quieren seguir la historia como debió ser, y nada _más._

Me acerque al espejo que había en mi habitación, al lado había una mesita en donde estaba un collar plateado con un dije de luna creciente con una pequeña estrella fugaz en el centro. Ese collar significaba mucho para mí, nunca me lo quitaba. Para mí era muy importante porque me hacía pensar que es aluna me representaba a mí y la estrella a Seiya, mostraba la unión de una estrella fugaz con la luna, mi nuevo _sueño._

Me lo puse delicadamente tratando de no dañar el peinado.

Listo.

Combinaba perfectamente con el vestido y todo lo demás. Pero… faltaba algo.

-Mina… para una boda no debe haber, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado?-pregunte al recordar esa tradición

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero… no tengo nada de eso-dije con un deje de tristeza, ya no tenía tiempo para conseguir todo

-Yo si-la mire con sorpresa

-Qué?

-Que ya tengo todo-saco una cajita y la abrió

Ahí había una cinta azul, unos aretes plateados y un calentador de mano corto con unas cintas azules entrelazadas. Mire sorprendida la cajita, que pretendía?

-Ven-me indico que me acercara y con una seña me dijo que cerrara los ojos

Sentí que pasaba la cinta azul por mi cuello, como si fuera una gargantilla, le hiso un nudo y dejo caer el resto. Luego sentí que subió mi brazo derecho y le ponía algo, seguramente el calentador de mano que era de esos que cogían un dedo. Por último me puso los aretes.

En el momento que termino abrí los ojos y me mire al espejo.

Era increíble, realmente Mina me llegaba a sorprender.

Bueno tengo algo nuevo, el calentador de mano; algo prestado, me imagino que los aretes y algo azul, la cinta como gargantilla, pero… faltaba lo viejo.

-Mina, falta lo viejo-dije con preocupación

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver como Luna entraba en su forma humana, cortesía mía, ya que había aprendido a controlar más mi poderes de princesa heredera de la luna. Me fije que llevaba en su mano un pañuelo envolviendo algo.

-Princesa, le traigo un presente de la Reina Serenity-dijo mientras que se arrodillaba

-Que es, Luna?-dije de la forma más cordial que me salió

Luna se paro y se acerco a mí, descubrió el objeto que llevaba envuelto, era una hermosa tiara de plata con incrustaciones en diamante.

-Ahora el detalle final-vi que Mina cogía con delicadeza extrema la tiara, para luego ponérmela a mí con la misma delicadeza en mi cabeza-Todo completo, princesa

Sonreí agradecida.

Estaba lista.

_Lista para arruinar mi vida_.

Mire al cielo que estaba lleno de nubes. La caminata hasta el altar cada vez se me hacía más lenta, me parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de arruinar mi vida, _de nuevo._

No estábamos en una catedral, si no, en una playa y de noche. Quería celebrar mi boda viendo las estrellas, que me recordaban a Seiya. Haciendo que mi vida todavía tuviera un sentido para existir, la luz de mi vida, mi estrella, Seiya. Al menos sabría que me casaría pensando en mi verdadero amor, al menos tener un recuerdo agradable de este "_fabuloso_" dia.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la primera fila, donde estaban en el lado derecho, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mama y Papa, en orden respectivo; y al lado izquierdo, estaban Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru y Sammy, también en el orden pronunciado. Me parecía tierno como Hotaru y Sammy se tomaban de las manos, me recordaba a mi cuando tenía la edad de ellos, una loca adolecente enamorada, quien pensaría que después de que Sammy se enterara de que nosotras éramos las Sailors Scouts, el se atrevería a declarársele, aunque para mí era muy evidente que esos dos estuvieran enamorados.

Todos me sonreían creyendo que yo de verdad estaba feliz porque mi "_sueño_" al fin se hacía realidad. El único que no sonreía era Sammy, el todo el tiempo estuvo en contra de la boda, ya que a él nunca le había agradado del todo Darien y decía que el no me merecía, que me merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que me atendiera, que me hiciera reír y que me hiciera feliz de verdad, alguien como Seiya, el me había dicho "_Hubiera preferido que te casaras con Seiya, el si te merece_". Recuerdo ese momento a la perfección. Fue el dia en que Darien fue a cenar a mi casa para pedirme matrimonio con el permiso de mis padres. En el momento que había acepto, Sammy se había puesto de pie y pronuncio esas palabras, que me dejaron totalmente sorprendida. Luego de eso Darien se había levantado furioso de la mesa diciendo que jamás lo volviera repetir, que Seiya ya no estaba en nuestras vidas, así que se olvidara de él. Esas palabras me habían dolido mucho porque el problema es que…

"_Yo también hubiera preferido mil veces casarme con Seiya que con Darien, si supieras Sammy…"_

Si en ese momento le hubiera dado la razón a Sammy, no estaría pasando por este momento, si solo hubiera tenido el valor para decir lo que pensaba, tal vez hubiera sido libre de lo que me esperaba ahora, un futuro que conocía, en el que yo era la "feliz" y adorada reina de Tokio de cristal, donde reinaría por muchos siglos. Hasta decirlo sonaba más aburrido y deprimente de lo que pensaba. Yo no quería vivir entre mucha gente que me llamara "Neo Reina Serenity" y en me tuviera más respeto que a una persona que ellos clasificarían como "normal o de pueblo" solo por ser la reina, aunque ellos no entendían que todos los demás tenían el mismo derecho a ser tratados como me trataban a mí, yo no era nadie especial, solo una chica, de ahora 19 años, que su cuerpo fue elegido para llevar a la alma de la princesa del un extinto pueblo de la luna.

Yo tenía _miedo._

Si eso era lo que sentía, tenía miedo de dejar de ser yo, para poder convertirme en esa famosa princesa, que todos querían. Yo sabía que Darien no estaba enamorado de mi, si no de la princesa que existe dentro de mí. Si el de verdad estuviera enamorado de la verdadera Serena Tsukino, la chica torpe y poco inteligente, no se hubiera enamorado de mi solo en el momento en el que revele que yo era la princesa de la que él estuvo enamorado hace muchos siglos, si no se hubiera enamorado cuando empezáramos a frecuentar. Pero eso no ocurrió.

El estaba enamorado de la princesa que dentro de poco tiempo saldría y se apoderaría por completo de mi cuerpo. Sí, eso pasaría al momento de unir mi vida con la de Endimion, eso me lo había explicado Luna. La verdad era que yo no era de alma la princesa. Ella estaba dentro de mí y que en el momento en que uniera mi vida con la de Endimion, al fin podríamos unir nuestras almas en una sola para que me convirtiera completamente en la princesa de la luna. Por eso es que esta boda era tan importante ya que cada paso que daba, el alma de la princesa adquiría más fuerza.

Mire para el frente para afrontar la realidad. Mina y Luna de un lado con sus trajes de madrinas y al otro Andrew y Nicolás también con sus trajes formales de padrinos, y en el medio estaba Darien, vestido con su traje del príncipe Endimion, para más exactos su armadura con su espada colgando de lado.

Solo se podía oír los sonidos de las olas al chocar contra la barrera, el sonido del fuego agitándose de un lado a otro por la brisa y como resonaban mis tacones con el piso en cada pisada.

La respiración se me agitaba.

Me estaba hiperventilando. Los nervios de arruinar mi vida me hacían sentir mal.

"_Que es lo que realmente deseas?"_

Otra vez esa voz. Me estaba volviendo loca. Debía de mantenerme cuerda.

"_No estás loca, estás hablando conmigo"_

Quien eres tú?

"_Yo soy tu, soy la Luna, soy tu alma o bueno parte de ella, yo soy la princesa de la luna, Serenity"_

Pero como es eso posible? Realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

"_Ya te dije que no estás loca, solo que tu deseo me ha dado fuerzas para separarme de ti, solo que no puedo salir porque no tengo cuerpo"_

Cual deseo? No se supone que ahora mismo deberías de estar más unida a mi alma en vez de estar separada?

"_Se supone, pero tu deseo hiso que se invirtiera el proceso de unión, en el momento que lo veas adquiriré el poder necesario para separarme completamente de ti, pero no viviré, tu reinaras, pero bajo tu propia conciencia, yo al fin, podre dormir en paz"_

Verlo? De que hablas? No entiendo nada.

"_Ya lo veras… Lo lamento Serena"_

Qué cosa lament…

-Ahhhhhhhhh-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas al piso, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, me dolía mucho el pecho, por inercia me lleve las manos al pecho, el dolor aumentaba cada vez más, sentía como si una parte de mi se desprendiera

Podía oír en mi cabeza las pisadas de alguien corriendo a alta velocidad. Pero no eran de nadie que estaba a mí alrededor. Los gritos de las personas gritando mi nombre se hicieron lejanos. Cada vez sentía más cerca esas pisadas, hasta podía jurar que cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver los pies de esa persona moviéndose. Era como si él o ella estuviera de alguna forma conectado/a a mi. Pero aun así seguía sin saber quién era.

-Serena!-las pisadas cesaron en el momento en que el dueño de las pisadas abrió la puerta de golpe para luego gritar mi nombre, quien era?

Alguien me cogió en brazos.

Podía decir con toda mi alma que ese alguien que me cargo tenía el pelo negro y largo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente como queriendo alguna respuesta de parte mía. No podía ser el, él estaba a muchas galaxias de distancia, no podía estar en la tierra.

Aun así no podía saber bien si era él o no. Mi vista estaba borrosa. No podía distinguir a nadie ni a nada, además de que sentía que todo había quedado atrás, solo estábamos ahí, el y yo. No lo podía ver claramente pero algo en mi interior me decía que era él.

Alce un poco mi mano para tocar suavemente su mejilla. Quería saber que de verdad no era un sueño

-Seiya…- un _clic _hiso en mi interior para luego sumergirme en la oscuridad.

Antes de desmayarme pude ver, que, la luna brillaba como nunca antes la había visto. Las nubes se habían ido. _Los obstáculos para que pudiese mostrar su esplendor se habían ido._

Aun si el dolor me era insoportable, si sentía como si algo que en mucho tiempo estuvo ocupándome, me sentía… feliz, estando en brazos de la única persona que siempre ame. Ahora sabía que tenía una segunda oportunidad, para rehacer mi vida, y hacerla, como siempre debió ser.

**Wiii termino! Final-Fail xD**

**El primer One-Shot que escribí de Sailor Moon xD estoy tan feliz =D**

**Desde hace mucho que tenía la idea de este fic en mente, pero solo hasta hoy fue que pude terminarla, créanme que sacar las ideas de mi mente es muy difícil o-o y también fue muy difícil decidirme como hacer el final ^^U estaba pensando en alargarlo pero no se… tal vez lo cambie a un Two-Shot, pero la segunda parte seria corta ^^ no sé, díganme ustedes si quieren que haga la segunda parte ^^ y yo con gusto la hare =P**

**(*1) Onne-chan= Una forma cariñosa de decir hermana en japonés**

**Bueno adiosito~**

**Ta~**

-**B**abu **H**oshina **H**inamori. **BHH**-


End file.
